Sonic Pan (Kids Style)
This is a Kids spoof of Disney's "Peter Pan (1953)." Cast *Sonic the Hedgehog as Peter Pan *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Wendy Darling *Christopher (from Sonic X) as John Darling *Max (from Pokemon) as Michael Darling *Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)) as Tinkerbell *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Captain Hook *Scratch and Grounder (from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Mr. Smee *Vector the Crocodile (from Sonic X) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles, Rotor, Antoine, Big the Cat, Froggy, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Squirrel, and Chip (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Lost Boys *Blaze The Cat (from Sonic Colors) as Tiger Lily *Shadow the Hedgehog (from Sonic X) as The Indian Chief *Digit Rita and Runt (from Cyberchase and Animaniacs) as Nana *Nelson Thorndyke (from Sonic X) as Mary Darling *Lindsey Thorndyke (from Sonic X) as George Darling *SWATbots/Badniks and various Sonic villains (from Sonic Underground and The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and other Sonic series) as The Pirates *Naugus (from Sonic SatAM) as The Singing Pirate with Accordion *Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) as Seagull *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Hippopotamus *Donkey Kong, Candy Kong, and Diddy Kong (from Donkey Kong Country) as Ape Family *Horton (from Horton Hears A Who!) as Rhinoceros * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Bear *Nigel (from Rio) as Surprise Animal *Various Animals as The Indians *Fox (from Skunk Fu) as The First Mermaid *Penelope Pussycat (from Looney Tunes) as Second Mermaid *Jewel (from Rio) as The Third Mermaid *Angel (from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as The Fourth Mermaid *Mina Mongoose (from Animaniacs) as The Fifth Mermaid * Flashwing (from Skylanders) as The Sixth Mermaid *Coconuts (from Adventures of Sonic) as Pirate with Kettle *Rouge (from Sonic X) as The Indian Squaw *Breezie and Robotnik Jr, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Brave and Squaw *Omeleta(from AOSTH) as Brave's Mother-in-Law *Dingo (from Sonic the Underground) as Starkey Scenes #Sonic Pan part 1 - Opening Titles #Sonic Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family #Sonic Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow #Sonic Pan part 4 - Sonic chases his Shadow/Sonic and Dawn Meet #Sonic Pan part 5 - Christopher and Max Meet Sonic/Sally in a Sulky Mood #Sonic Pan part 6 - Sonic Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly") #Sonic Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Robotnik/Eggman and the Badniks/Nincombots vs. Vector #Sonic Pan part 8 - Captain Robotnik/Eggman Attacks Sonic and The Darling Children #Sonic Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Sally Tries to Kill Dawn #Sonic Pan part 10 - ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Citizens of Mobius #Sonic Pan part 11 - Sonic and Dawn meet the Female Animals/Captain Robotnik/Eggman Captures Amy Rose #Sonic Pan part 12 - Tricking Captain Robotnik/Eggman/Saving Amy #Sonic Pan part 13 - Captain Robotnik's/Eggman's Next Plan #Sonic Pan part 14 - ("What Makes The Red Man Red")/Chipmunk-Napped #Sonic Pan part 15 - Sally Helps Captain Robotnik/Eggman #Sonic Pan part 16 - Big Chief Sonic/I Had A Mother Once #Sonic Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Kidnapped by Captain Robotnik/Eggman #Sonic Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Captain Hook")/A Bomb! #Sonic Pan part 19 - Sonic Cares About Sally #Sonic Pan Part 20 - Sonic vs. Robotnik/Eggman/Robotnik/Eggman the Codfish #Sonic Pan Part 21 - Home Again/Ending Credits Movie Used *Peter Pan (1953) Clips Used *Sonic X *Pokemon *Cyberchase *Animaniacs *Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Underground *Skunk Fu *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Rio *The Legend of Spyro *Madagascar *Donkey Kong Country *The Lion King __NOEDITSECTION__